


Booty Call

by Pixelatrix



Series: Universal Truth One-Shots: Darby & Wallace [4]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 09:04:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixelatrix/pseuds/Pixelatrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another Darby and Wallace one-shot.</p><p>One-shot attached to my Universal Truth story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Booty Call

**Author's Note:**

> Bioware owns all.
> 
> Beta: CelticGrace
> 
> basically PWP
> 
> As always, I am open to smut prompts.

_From: Wallace_

_To: Shepard_

_Subj: Tonight._

_Come by my place?_

_Wallace_

* * *

_From: Shepard_

_To: Wallace_

_Subj: re: Tonight._

_Busy._

_Go fuck someone else._

_Darby_

* * *

“Where the hell are you going?” Joe held his cane out to block her path. “We’re supposed to be drinking until dawn.  What good is a reunion if we don’t destroy our livers together?

Her recruit class had decided to have a _reunion._ It was an excuse to get completely drunk with buddies.  She started thinking about Wallace’s email about three shots in.  Not his message, but her response to it. 

_What if he was…fuck._

“Don’t make me break your other leg.” She pushed the cane out of her way. “I’ll see you guys later.”

“Take a cab.” Angela called out as she headed for the door.

Darby threw up a one-fingered salute which was met with a chorus of ‘fuck yous.’ She laughed all the way outside the bard.  She decided Angela’s advice was sound and grabbed a skycab at the curb.  It took her six tries to get the code right to Wallace’s front door.

She followed the voices into the dining room where Wallace was playing a card game, probably cribbage, with _Admiral fucking Hackett._ “Fuck.”

“You ok, Blondie?” Wallace looked up as she fell face first on the couch.

She raised her hand up to flip him off. “I have worshipped at the fucking altar of the beer gods.”

“Beer might be a god, but it’s definitely a fallen one.” Hackett shuffled the cards and she heard him dealing them out.  “I heard that the ’72 recruit class from Madrid was in town.”

“And you little shits didn’t invite me?” Wallace threw a poker chip at her.

“They’re all too afraid to drink with you.” Darby sat up to watch them play.  She tossed the poker chip back at him.

“That doesn’t appear to be a problem for you.” Hackett glanced at her over his cards.

“The Wall doesn’t scare me.” Darby wandered over to Wallace’s fridge to grab a beer. “I’ve seen him naked.”

There was a long silence that was followed by three distinct sounds.  Wallace groaned loudly, Hackett laughed until he fell out of his chair and Darby knocked her forehead into the fridge door.  She took a long swig of beer and stepped back into the living room. 

“What? I have.” Darby was too buzzed to let the amused grins from both men bother her. “So is this who you’re fucking?”

Wallace choked on the crisp that he’d tossed into his mouth. “No.”

“Just wondering.” She fell back on the couch again.  “He has pretty eyes. I could kind of see it.”

“Darby.”

“Yes?” She lifted up to look over at him.

“Shut the fuck up for the love of fucking beer.” Wallace punched Hackett lightly on the arm as the man continued to laugh.

“So that’s a no?” She ducked down when a handful of poker chips were thrown at her.

Darby settled back on the couch to enjoy her drink induced sleepiness.  Hackett was still laughing as her eyes closed.  She woke up several hours later to a dark living room.  She pushed the blanket off of her.  Wallace had gone to bed. 

After undressing, she headed into the bathroom for a quick shower to get the _bar_ smell off of her.  She climbed under the covers next to him.  A second later, she found herself pinned underneath him.

“Sneaking into my bed, Blondie?” His weight pressed her into the mattress.

“Not successfully it seems.” Darby wiggled underneath him. She felt him shift a little and the _heavy_ , warm weight against her thigh caught her attention. _Ahh. “_ Isn’t it a little _early_ for morning wood?”

“You slipped into _my_ fucking bed naked.” Wallace lowered his head and sucked on the edge of her jaw. “I get to do what I want with you.”

“Oh really?” She ran her fingers along the muscles of his upper arms.  “And I’d agree to that why?”

He shifted his lower half to the left and his cock rested against her pussy.  He moved his body so it rubbed across her. “That’s reason number one.”

Darby intended to argue with him, just to annoy the fucker.  His naked body pressed against hers was _very_ distracting.  Even if he did have her arms over her head with his fingers around her wrists.

“Wallace.” Darby squirmed underneath him. “Let me up.”

He flipped them over so she was now balanced on top of him.  His fingers still held her tightly. “You’re up.”

She loved the feel of his body.  Her fingers traced the lines of his chest.  She leaned over to run her tongue over the tattoo on his side.  Wallace scooted up into a seated position.  He eased her up in his lap.  Her legs bent so her knees rested on either side of him.  Her arms went behind her so her hands could rest on his thighs for balance.  He brought one hand up to cup the back of her head to hold her while their lips touched.  His other hand gripped her ass firmly to guide her down on his cock.

“Fuck.” She rested her forehead against his and groaned when he shifted under her. “Give me a fucking minute.”

“Too much for you to handle, Blondie?” Wallace squeezed her ass hard.

“Hasn’t been so far.” Darby felt a little breathless. It _always_ took a moment to adjust to his size.

“Move your ass.” He spanked her once and then twice.

She flicked his inner thigh with her finger before caving to his request.  She found a rocking motion that worked his cock deeper into her and rubbed her clit against him at intervals.  His fingers tightened on the back of her head.  He brought her in so he could press his tongue into her mouth. 

The first orgasm built up quickly.  Her screams with smothered by his lips.  Wallace lifted her off of him.  He started to position her on her hands and knees.  Instead, she pushed him down on his back.  She moved up so that her pussy was over his lips. 

“Tasty.” He murmured before dragging his tongue across her labia.

Darby _couldn’t_ get his whole cock in her mouth.  Not without a lot of practice, she used the fingers of one hand on the lower part of the shaft.  Her other hand moved down to play with his balls.  Her lips and tongue grazed over the head.  She took as much of him as she could get into her. 

She was moaning through her second orgasm when the vibrations of her sounds were apparently too much for him.  She had to move up off of him after a moment.  Death by blow job was not something that she wanted on the epitaph of her grave.  She licked him clean once he was finished. 

He rolled her off of him and then eased her back around so she was resting on his pillow. “Are you planning to run out before dawn again?”

“Fuck you.”

“You just did.” Wallace threw an arm over her when she started off of the bed. He tugged her against his body.  She didn’t bother to struggle. He’d gotten an iron grip around her waist. “Stay, I’ll make breakfast in a couple of hours.”

“Why?”

“So I can fuck you again when we’re showering.” Wallace dragged his tongue down the back of her neck.

“Did I really tell Hackett that I’d seen you naked?” Darby relaxed into his arms.

“Yep,” he said with a laugh. “Thanks for that.”

“Idiot.”

“I didn’t tell the head of the Fifth Fleet that I’d seen another officer naked, and then suggest that he was about to have sex with him.” Wallace reminded her.

“Shit.” Darby twisted around so she was facing him.  She grazed her fingers over his arms again. “On a scale of one to ten, how close to being dishonorably discharged am I?”

“It really depends on how much fun we have in the shower when we get up.” Wallace grinned when she swatted his arm. “Careful, you’ll hurt yourself.”

“Fucker.”


End file.
